ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Absolute Virtue/Archive 1
An Apathy member got 50xp for the kill in a 16 member alliance, which works out to level 84: http://img123.imageshack.us/my.php?image=av34tn.jpg HP? I've seen numbers that placed Absolute Virtue's HP at around 190,000, another over 200,000. This was discussed on some other forums that people suspect its HP may decrease over time because of some factor (the best guess was maybe the Wynavs). I think it might be appropriate to go to the LSs who fought it and got it below 95% and get a compilation of how much HP Benediction restored at what % HP so we can kind of map out how its "max" HP changes over time. Regardless, it should at least be noted it appears AV's HP varies dramatically. I just had a thought, what if AV's max HP does decrease after certain benchmarks? SE might have designed it that way so if an alliance takes it past certain points, when it uses Benediction, it won't recover all the way to its original max HP? --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:09, 30 March 2006 (PST) Benediction at 90% did 20k. Virtue Stones & Job Lock I'm wondering, has the statement that a Job with a Virtue Stone and a Jailer Weapon which is engaged with AV will lock AV's 2 Hour for that Job been proven? I'm not saying it isn't true, I'm just asking if it has been conclusively proven since I don't remember seeing it definitively proven anywhere, only speculated. Maybe someone can enlighten me. One crucial test though, would be to have a DRG with Love Halberd and a Virtue Stone be locked onto AV and see if it doesn't spawn Wynavs (though the addition of Spirit Surge complicates that). Oh yeah, has AV ever been observed using Familiar or Charm or calling some pet besides a Wyvern, and has it ever used Astral Flow or some kind of elemental/avatar?--zoogelio-forgot-his-password 09:17, 30 March 2006 (PST) *It was indeed proven when Apathy fought them; the thing never Benediction'd with a WHM engaged and never recalled Wynavs with Dragoon engaged. (-Marstead) * I've heard it go back and forth in the attempts since Apathy's victory with some people saying it does work and others saying it didn't work, that even with Virtue Weapon + Stone + Job engaged into AV, it used some 2-Hours. I think we need to wait for more confirmation, until it can be definitively proven beyond any and all doubt. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:40, 16 April 2006 (PDT) *Yeah, Apathy fought it, and it purportedly never used Benediction, but if you had 15 different 2 hours to choose from, and used AI algorithms written by SE, I'm pretty sure that during some fight you wouldn't use benediction either. What I'm saying is one fight means absolutely nothing. I don't prove something by running just one test, so extensive further study would be needed to prove anything. Furthermore, other groups claim this tactic didn't work for them, specifically, that benediction was still used, even with people with virtue stones and jailor weapons engaged. I wasn't there, so I can't guarrentee that these people are telling the truth, nor can you, and considering the, as far as I know, seemingly random pop conditions for AV, I doubt that we will really ever know for absolute certain either way. --Syeria 20:07, 16 April 2006 (PDT) *It never recalled Wynavs either. Normally, it resummons Wynavs instantly when they die. I'd say that's pretty conclusive. What we don't know is if the jailer weapons lock all of the two hours, or just the one of the job fighting (so does Prudence Rod lock both Benediction and Manafont, or one or the other depending on who is wielding it?). They are definitely involved in fighting it though; read AV's spawn and death dialogue! --Marstead 02:22, 17 April 2006 (PDT) * I think we will find out. It'll just take more trials. There are 32 servers and a few HNMLSs per server. I think there's enough room in there to test, especially since SE will probably fix the Wall of Justice in the next few months, forcing people to find the true method for fighting it. Based on what we've seen, I think Prudence Rod would only lock the equivalent 2-Hour to the Job wielding it, not both, though, like you said, definitive proof isn't there. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 17:13, 17 April 2006 (PDT) * Well, assuming the whole Spirit Surge thing doesn't mess with it at all, and assuming the Jailor Weapons do block 2-hr's, the best way to discover whether the weapon blocks the 2-hr of just one job, or all jobs that can equip the weapon would be to have a SAM equip the Love Halberd and not a DRG. If the Wynavs aren't resummoned after death, I'd say the evidence points to that being likely. --Syeria 00:21, 5 May 2006 (PDT) *While I personally don't beleive it, there's not enough evidence to claim it as fact yet. I'm gonna edit the article to make it clear that this is just a theory. Feba 22:11, 10 June 2006 (PDT) Rumors Shouldn't the Rumor section that was recently made be on the talk page and not the actual page since it is just rumor and only facts should be on the Mob page? I didn't want to change or move anything without others opinions. I just wasn't sure since this is AV we are talking about - a rarely fought/killed NM --Nynaeve 21:44, 11 June 2006 (PDT) Possibly...although the rumours about it have almost become a part of the mob.Feba 00:43, 12 June 2006 (PDT) That is why I am kind of unsure... Normally, you just put facts on the Mob page and that kind of stuff on the Talk page... But the only ppl I know that have beaten AV are JP and wont tell me anything... So its really something I am not sure of... Maybe we should put it at the top of the talk page? And why do you spell rumors - rumours? Are you French? (just curiousity) --Nynaeve 05:26, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Well let's leave it there, for now... it can always be removed later. In regards to the way I spell, I'm American born and raised, but the "u" in those wordshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spelling_differences#-our_.2F_-or makes a more natural sound, in my opinion, so I add it whenever I can remember.Feba 13:34, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Possible 2hr Sealing Many BG posts (http://www.theorderls.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=12059), (http://www.theorderls.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=11541) and (http://www.theorderls.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=11862) have reported that a timed nuking of the Wynas set has removed AV's 2 hours. Although, unsure the current view as of this post is that a timed killing of the Wynas. I'd suggest a removal of the rumors sections because of these tries. --Gatsby 00:35, 27 August 2006 (EDT) As of yet, we still don't have any solid proof. At this point, practically nothing is proven until SE says it. There is a possibility that a combination of the above all works. Really, the best way to find out is more tests. --Feba 01:58, 27 August 2006 (EDT) My linkshell fought Absolute Virtue last weekend. We used BST/RDMs to pull AV to the updraft where our BLMs could clear hate by zoning. Once we were there and setup, we nuked 5 sets of wynavs (15 total, one for each job possibly?), and AV stopped using magic/TP moves/2-hour abilities. Note that Unfortunately, we were short on members due to it being 3 AM and had a partial wipe; after AV deaggroed, we tried pulling it again, but somehow it regained its ability to cast magic. I'm going to go ahead and remove the rumors that pretty much have been disproven; at this point it seems like the key to defeating AV lies within killing the wynavs. SE doesn't have to 'say' something to prove it; multiple linkshells have reported that when the wynavs die, AV becomes a lot easier. --Mifaco 15:55, 27 September 2006 (EDT) Deaggroing may have partially restored his abilities. Unfortunately, once his 2hrs are locked, he can't summon any more Wynavs, so you can't re-lock him completely. Other groups have reported partially-locked AV in "magic only" mode, which causes him to go nuts with Meteor at 79% :( --Aurikasura 17:00, 27 September 2006 (EDT) I guess we need to build light resist kits XD (this comment is in jest by the way) Tahngarthor 13:31, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Other ways to interpret the Jailers of Lumoria -Like the first possibility says, they are jailing the virtue in question. When they are defeated, the virtues they were jailing is released. AV's version of this would be that it is jailing 7 sins, and releases them when defeated. -Kinda like the above, they are dark, evil jailer thingies (but become closer to creatures of light when they jail the virtues). However, when they are defeated, the opposite of darkness spawns--light (virtues). AV's version of this would be that it is a being of light, but when it is defeated dark energy (in the form of these "sins") spawns. --Jopasopa 16:20, 6 January 2007 (EST) Raphael's Rod 100%? -I do not believe this is a 100% drop. If I recall, the first AV kill dropped absolutely nothing. -Vivix. I believe that the first AV died from DoT while having no claim, so he didn't have a treasure pool to drop into. Did all of the rest of the AV kills (about 5-10?) also drop the rod? --Aurikasura 20:23, 29 January 2007 (EST) -I do recall reading ___ defeats Absolute Virtue for the first kill. It was a simple 3 letter name that starts with 'S'....but I can't seem to remember it. I think the file is somewhere on my computer. -Vivix 21:55, 1 February 2007 (EST). - Sia --Daniel 14:34, 17 March 2007 (EDT) Concerning Auto-Regen -Can anyone clear this up? "The regen effect will be cut in half by defeating as many of the Ru'phuabos, Qn'xzomits, and Qn'hpemdes summoned by the Jailer of Love as possible. In addition, using an elemental based attack that corresponds to the current day of the week (i.e. using Fire spells on Firesday) will stop the remaining regen effect." The question is, using the elemental based attack that corresponds to the current day of the week on who? JoL, AV, or the Ru'phuabos, Qn'xzomits, and Qn'hpemdes? --Daniel 14:34, 17 March 2007 (EDT) That was from an official S-E interview from several months ago. It seems be referring to Jailer of Love rather than AV, so I suspect it to be either a mistranslation, or the S-E representative misunderstood the question. Solefald 06:42, 28 March 2007 (EDT) I'm interpreting from this and the more recent interview that we're talking about the wynavs here, and not the random mobs that happen to be around wherever AV is (since you can move him around anywhere in the zone). Tahngarthor 01:08, 25 July 2007 (CDT) SE said in the FFXIclopedia interview also that the mobs "around" him effects him in a way... I interpret this as the aerns that are around the JoL and AV pop area. Yes, you can say that AV is movable anywhere in the zone, but the wynavs have been proven to pretty much have no effect in weakening AV, so they are out of the question.--Taruru 23:37, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Actually, that's not proven at all, so it's not out of the question. Also, for JoL, they said the same thing and it meant the mobs that JoL spawns. Thats how I come to the conclusion. Have you fought AV yourself and watched it regen HP, then killed a bunch of wynav, and it still regen'd HP? (I haven't, but I'm saying that's a bold claim) Tahngarthor 19:03, 27 July 2007 (CDT) I've fought it 3 times...in all 3 attempts it went horrible, but I get usually all my resources from BG. In threads saying where people would manaburn tons of wynavs to "weaken" and nothing came out of it, people just gave up on AV threads in BG, so there really hasn't been any new information about it. This was after the ninja nerf that made him unlockable.--Taruru 12:04, 28 July 2007 (CDT) A new theory to AV fight --Renzoukan 20:09, 1 April 2007 (EDT) Here is the link to my new theory on AV. Plz don't jump to conclusions until you read the whole thing. It specific on certain things. http://www.geocities.com/jbmoney byrd/AVtheory.txt AV-Theory Removed line: Removed the line "It is unknown if it can be defeated at this point, due to its ability to use Benediction multiple times." as Absolute Virtue has been defeated many times, and it is possible to defeat, so this isn't exactly correct anymore. Alright, figured it was kind of obvious though, since Absolute Virtue has been defeated multiple times so far. --Darkhavans 17:29, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Anybody can say that, it is evident on many communities that he has the ability to use his 2-hours more than once, including Benediction. Can you back up your claim? I am very interested in seeing these multiple instances of his defeat. --Charitwo 17:32, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Well, considering there is a player with Mars's Ring, and a player with Bellona's Ring on our server, and other servers have these items in existance, he has been defeated. There are also videos of him being killed. He has also been killed multiple times early when he was implemented with the use of the wall hack, while these weren't exactly legitimate kills, he's been killed before. If you want solid proof I'll bet I can dig up 1 or 2 videos, some screenshots of Bellona's Ring (In fact heres a pic I took a few days ago: http://img399.imageshack.us/my.php?image=img20070510181748ok8.png). Blue Gartr has a lot of discussion on absolute virtue and if you want any proof of kills, then you could check out http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/. --Darkhavans 17:40, 15 May 2007 (CDT) I know all about BG, I check it often, yes he has been defeated before, and yes he has dropped stuff. But due to something they did to him, it is possible for him to use benediction multiple times. Since this, he has not been defeated and if there was any recent kills, it would be posted there. There is nothing recent there about any successful defeats, only speculation on how to defeat him, the most recent one ended up getting locked and this one too. Therefore until any concrete evidence is posted there or presented here on recent killings of AV, the line will be placed back in. --Charitwo 17:48, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Alright, fair enough, I checked it out again myself and you are correct. I suggest the line be changed, because he is defeatable, SE would not an undefeatable NM in the game, especially after making you fight so many other HNMs and have a story involved like it is. He is technically defeatable... we just don't know how to do it with a reasonable amount of people, like say 30-60, it could be done, but may take hundreds of players. Whats your input on this? :O --Darkhavans 18:03, 15 May 2007 (CDT) My input is that until there is conclusive evidence(e.g. recent reports of it's defeat) the article need not deserve to be changed. Any speculation on how to defeat it should be left to forums. --Charitwo 18:07, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :I was curious about this line too. If we know what it drops and people have obviously defeated it, than the mob is not impossible to defeat. It may be difficult to defeat, but not impossible. Why would SE add a monster in the game that cannot be defeated? I pinpointed the comment to where it was added by User:The Evil One on Feb 14, 2007. Can this user back up the claim that the monster cannot be defeated? Maybe they had a run where it did use Benediction several times, but it most likely does not do the same thing on every single fight. Since I have not participated in jailer mobs I cannot make my own claims about it, but the aspects of the game are not to create unobtainable drops and monsters that cannot be defeated. --Wayka 18:04, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well said, I think it's current revision is fine. I'm sure it's entirely possible that the possibilty of defeating it may be almost 0% if he decides to spam Benediction, if it can. --Darkhavans 22:02, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :: All of the people who have AV drops were involved in killing one before they made the changes that brought AV to its current state. It used to be defeatable, but it currently isn't by any realistic known means. Thus the line is correct in the sense that it's intended. Obviously they don't intend for it to be defeatable (realistically- Supposedly it has been beaten on fun-runs where people call for help on it and like 80 people go all out on it at once) because they keep changing him every time someone beats it. Tahngarthor 22:12, 10 June 2007 (CDT) They Did once add a NM with so much HP the 50-100 players attacking it for hours couldn't dent it's HP bar (I think it was the trees in the X-Mas event) they did a emergency maintenance and took the extra Zeros off it's HP ^-^--Markus 21:49, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Possible Strategy Ok, so first I am going to go over the alliance setup, then I will explain the strategy. 1st party: NINx3 WHMx2 RDMx1 2nd and 3rd party: DRK/SAMx1 DRG/SAMx1 SAM/WARx2 RDMx1 WHMx1 (DRG and DRK should have as much haste and dbl/trip atk gear as possible) ok the 1st parties job is to have the 3 NIN kite the 3 wynavs preferably as far away as possible, this way they can't be called out again if they don't die, RDM keeps refresh and baraero up on mages, and the mages main heal. AV has draw in. For this reason, you may not want the NINs to be in the alliance, and if you are allowed to fill the three spots, I suggest WHMx2 and RDMx1 in their place. 2nd and 3rd parties will be doing the main fighting, RDMs MUST keep up baraera, refresh on mages, and mages will haste and heal their melees. Now the melees MUST keep seigan up and use third eye after each of their weaponskills, doing this should only have them get hit by mostly magic!!! Now this is where it gets interesting, the 4 melees of each party will do lv 2 skillchains every 4 sec (to be sure third eye is up by the time the skillchain comes around) and have the other party follow and continue it, yes this idea is to have an infinite lv 2 skillchain combo, by chain 46 a 1000+ damage weaponskill could have a 10000+ damage skillchain!(46 x 4 sec = 3 min 4 sec to get to this point) perfect dodge and invincible will be your only worry at this point, benediction won't matter as much. I haven't fought AV and I do not know how often he can 2 hour, I assume every 30 sec is the fastest rate but I imagine it's once every min or 2. If done well and you are lucky, AV could die in less then 5 min, but I would say average of 10-15 min. Now here is the order of weaponskills, tachi: gekko -> tachi: kasha -> impulse drive -> spinning slash -> tachi: gekko -> ect. I would personally love to know how well this works, if someone could test this strategy on AV or a high HP mob, please let me know your results! Thank you all for reading my strategy, and I hope it works for you! Archive Lets archive this old discussion to clean this page up. Tahngarthor 17:40, 13 February 2008 (UTC)